For the Love of Goku
by CarolinaWhiteRose
Summary: Long after the man she had devoted her life to has passed away, Chichi finds comfort in the memories she holds as a military wife to the strongest man on Earth.


Hey you guys! I'm back again with something new. Mostly because it's late night, and well, I've had a lot on my mind as you will soon find out. The story, self-explanatory, so I'll that up to the reading. I hope you enjoy, and keep a Kleenex box nearby, I'm crying just writing it. LMAO. Doubt it will be that sad though. Enjoy, and thanks so much for reading. Muahz, to you all!

_**For the Love, of Goku**_

The road was hard to travel, the bumps and holes made the journey harder than I last remember. But, I've made it, and I'm here. I made it Goku, I made it for you.

Hard to believe that I'm sitting by his grave, but it seems to be the only place I can write. Even if it is raining out here. I guess I should really start from the beginning, huh? Well, I'll start here, My name is Son Chichi, and I live by myself in a small isolated forest. Heh, been so long I can't really even remember what continent it is. Although I'm quite sure it's Asia. It may as well be the North Pole. That's pretty much how icy and cold it feels in my home. So dead and predictable. I know exactly what will happen next. I'll go home, and pull the laundry from the wash, hang it about the house, and crawl into bed alone.

That's usually how all my days go. I wake up, the cold settling on my small frame even though it's 90 or hotter these summer days. The laundry is always done and dinner is always set, an extra place in case Goten or Gohan came home. But that was always rare. They were off, married and living with children of their own.

I remember when they were first born. So tiny and loud. Heh, Goku thought they were sick, and shrunken. Not to mention he despised the way they cried so often. Or rather, the way Gohan cried so often. He was off again to fight come time for Goten to be born. Seems so strange really. He was there the first time, holding my hand, the second time he was gone. But I loved my sons, and so did he. Making up for every minute he had disappeared from their sides. Taking them flying and training showing them a world outside the front door. I never liked for them to stray, afraid they would be hurt, or leave the way Goku always did. Well, like father, like son, I suppose. Its been months since I last seen them.

I laid a single rose on the packed dirt, the rain mercilessly pounded it as I watch from beneath my umbrella. It always seemed to rain when I come. The heavens always opening up to encourage me further. It pains me to know they were nowhere in sight when I needed the reassurance and the sign when he was away, fighting, struggling to save himself, and all he cherished. Too bad the days always lit brightly taunting me as my children ran off, and all that I had worked to keep together left.

I'm sorry, I'm all over the place aren't I? I'm normally not such a messy woman you know? I'm very clean and organized, so maybe I should try again yes?

My name is Son Chichi, and I am a military wife. Not such a bold statement I suppose, but it will be by the time I end this book. Few people get a look into the life and times, the tears and fears of who are said to be the strongest women on earth, so I believe, that's exactly what I plan to show you all. Everything that buried beneath the smiles and the waves, everything hidden in the dark and closets. I'm going to show you the blood, sweat and tears behind every good man.

Every morning I rose at sunrise and washed and ironed his shirts, washed his kis and prepared food that would shame the best chefs in all of Japan. His children I bore, raised, dressing them, teaching them and helping them the best way I knew how. My fingers were calloused and bruised, my cuticles destroyed. It's been years since I've felt the sweet envelope of nail polish slide across my nails. Nearly months before Gohan was born, some 30 years ago. Hard to believe it was so long ago, that he's so old now. My hair always held back by a bun, too much work for me to ever really stop and brush it. 3 decades since I've felt it about my shoulders. It was always my pride and join. Always within Goku's fingers. Heh… he loved it. He also loved my face, his fingers always running across my cheeks. But the only thing that runs across them now are tears and wrinkles, deep from both worry and pain. But he's gone now, can't even see my face. Nor can I see his. I miss it. Miss his smile, his laugh. I even miss that silly goofy face of his. The way his voice always got low when he spoke of small sweet things. The way he soothed me to sleep when worry overwhelmed me. He was my rock, my strength whenever something went wrong in our home.

He was always away, sent off to battle the strongest of beings, Cell, Buu, beings that the world has yet to even comprehend. But he always defeated them, and always made sure the world returned the way it was before. That is, minus his life force. I remember lying awake the first time he disappeared, the feeling of pain overwhelming my heart, not to mention the relief that my littlest one, Gohan was still home. But Gohan was not far behind his dad you know? And pretty soon I had twice as many tears to cry. But it isn't so much something I put myself through. I've heard countless comments that I should just leave and go. But I know I can't. I care too much for them. They're the reason I live, breath, and cook. It isn't so much a chore, but a duty. It's my duty to make my husband and children happy. A duty to protect and nurture their lives and livelihood. Besides, what would happen if they were to come home and find little old me gone? This would be a question I'd struggle with for up to this time in my life.

If they came home and found me gone, where would they go… what would they do? My best bet is they would go to Bulma's and find some food, their stomachs always getting the better of them. But really… would it even matter if I were gone? He's only told me in a few shorts times in our lives, that he loved me. Only had a few times when there was a real zeal to see me. He's seen Bulma more in the course of our marriage, then he really had seen me. Sometimes he would even rest there… and go from there, not even bothering to come home to me. But why didn't I go then? Why did I stay all those years and cling to those few phrases of love, when you showed me so much less? Would my life have been different? Would it have been happier, sadder? Would you have cried, the way you cried when Gohan died that once? Would you have blinked an eye at it? The love I needed throughout my life you never truly showed me. Maybe I had been a fool to think a warrior could love me. Their only true love is the fight I've been told. And you've showed that countless times the way you've sacrificed yourself like you were a simple ragdoll, and not the man I loved. I reason, that you did it to protect the world… to protect me. But did you? Was my name the last name you spoke before you died? The final tear on your cheek for me? Did you see my face as you slowly slipped away? The way I see yours as I fall asleep? Maybe death and sleep aren't the same things, and maybe it happens differently than I've been told. But I need to know, was I the most important person to you, throughout your life? Was I ever really, your soulmate?

Silly concept I suppose, that which would only slip from the mouth of a schoolgirl, not yet in junior high, but, was I really your other half? The one you would love and cherish even well after your gone? There is not much left for me to hold onto in this world. And yet, I search through all I can to find and cling to anything. My sons don't need me anymore, my grandchildren are happy and leading their own lives. What is left for the mother after her children leave the nest? I had always believed it was the husband, but what is left after he is gone as well? Maybe the happiness and fulfillment of knowing that one special person that you were meant to be with, had found you, and made your life happy and complete. Maybe the love of knowing you belong forever in the heart of someone else?

Just listen to me! I sound preposterous. Like a horny teenager desperate for love, and a reason to lose it. I guess maybe its all this rain out here… huh Goku? Those questions I asked…they're silly. Forget them Goku… forget they even slipped from my pen. I suppose I should get out this rain before I really tempt death. I'll be back my love, same time, same place I had always know you to be. I'll bring a fresh flower as well when I come. Goodbye Goku, I love you…I miss you.

Hey, the end to a very short chapter, but this is not the end to the depth and wonder of Chichi's thoughts and feelings. We'll explore her childhood, her feelings on her children, even into some of the foods she cooked. Each of the things we touch will be lightly influenced by the man she loved and cherished above all, her Goku. A promising love story that will leave you in tears and laughs. I hope you enjoy this story from here on out, and thank you for reading thus far. Oh and yes there will even be some lemons in the story… all past events of course. Well, thanks for reading, muahz, hope to hear from you.


End file.
